A Little Bit of This Talent
by Flyin Phoenix
Summary: Hogwarts is just full of tallented students. So what happens when Dumbledor put on a tallent show?
1. Talent and bands

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HP CHARECTORS... IF I DID THEN I'D BE THE HAPPIEST GIRL ON EARTH!!!!

A/N: Hey this is just a short lil fic. I will decide later after I write all I want to write, if I should continue. Enjoy!! Remember.... R&R!!!!! Thank you!!!!

Chapter 1-

"Hermonie, what on earth are you doing?? " Asked Ron.

"What does it look like I am doing? I am signing up for the talent show, duh!" Said Hermonie obviously.

"Oh.. ok. Right....If you are signing up, then what are you gonna do? _Sing?_" Asked Ron.

"What, is it some written law that I cannot sing? Tell me Ron, do you think I care about your opinion on whether I should sing or not? Let me know, when YOU know the answer." Stated Hermonie, she then stalked away fuming.

Ron just turned and looked at Harry. Harry just shook his head and went after Hermonie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay everybody, welcome to the first talent show in 20 years. We had put it on hold, until now and I think that you all need this. So may I introduce our first contestants, Black Serpenty." Said Dumbledor.

Draco walks out on to the stage with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise following behind him. Draco had his hair down and not slicked back like what you might see now and then. He baggy blue jeans and was shirtless, also caring a mic in his right hand. The music began and immediately the audience started laughing at the sight of Draco being pushed in by these "girls" Everyone was laughing hysterically...Draco started talking.

**_Draco: _"I don't know dude **

**I think everybody's all jealous and shit **

**Cause I'm like the lead singer of the band dude **

**And I think everybody's got a frickin problem with me dude **

**And they need to take it up with me after the show because"**_  
_

Blaise ripped off the towel to show that Draco was NOT naked, but the audience gasped Draco jumped off the table, while the trio ripped off the wigs...

**  
_All:_ "These chicks don't even know the name of my band **

But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands 

**Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man **

**All because I'm the lead singer of my band.**_  
_

_  
**Draco: **_**So I get off stage right? **

**drop the mic **

**Walk up to these hot chicks and I'm all like **

What's up, ladies? My name's Slim Shady 

**I'm the lead singer of BS baby **

**They're all like "Oh my God! It's him" **

**"Becky oh my f!ckin God it's D&M!" **

**"I swear to f!ckin God, dude you f!ckin rock!" **

**"Please Malfoy, please let me suck your Ck?"**

All the guys just stand in a small huddle and stare at Draco

**_Draco:_** **Now by now the rest of the fellas get jealous **

**Especially when I drop the beat and do my accapellas **

**All the chicks start yellin, all the hot babes **

**Throw their bras and there shirts and there panties on stage **

**So like every single night they pick a fight with me **

**But when fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry  
  
Cause they're back on stage the next night with me **

**Dude I just think they're tryin to steal the light from me **

**Yesterday Blaise tried to pull a knife on me **

**Cause I told him Pansy Parkinson's my wife to be **

**This rockstar shit, it's the life for me **

**And all the other guys just despise me because these...**_  
_

_  
**All:** _**Because these chicks don't even know the name of my band **

**But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands **

**Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man **

**All because I'm the lead singer of my band  
  
**

**My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! My Bannnnnnnnnnnnd! Baby Yeaaaah!**_  
_

Draco is dry humping the floor now, but Blaise come up and fights with him for the mike for a second...he succeeds. He walks over to right platform set up in the aisle between the last and second to last column of the audience.

**_Blaise:_ You just wanna see a n& backwards don't you**

**Hey dad! How come we don't rap off Pro Tools?**

**Smash these vocals and do a performance**

**But we in a van and he in a tour bus**

**You don't want my autograph, you's a liar**

**_Blaise:_** **And naw I'm Blaise**

**_Draco:_ (Oh, I thought you were Crabbe!)**

**_Balise:_** **And what the Hell is wrong with our dressing room?**

**Cause our shit is lookin smaller than a decimal**

**See I know how to rap, it's simple but**

All I did was read a Russell Simmons book 

**So I'm more intact, tryin to get on the map,**

**Doin jumpin jacks while gettin whipped on my back"**

Crabbe and Goyle then walked onto the platform set up on the left side of the room

**_Crabbe:_** **Look at Dm lil punk arse, thinkin he the shit**

**_Goyle: _Yeah I know man by himself takin on the flicks**

**Hey, I thought we had and interview with DJ Clue**

_**Draco:** _**(No I had an interview, not you two)**

_Goyle:_ You gon' be late for soundcheck 

**_Crabbe:_** **Man, I ain't going to soundcheck**

**_Blaise:_ Man, our mics is screwed up **

_Goyle:_ And his always sound best You know what man? I'ma say something 

**_Crabbe:_ Ay'yo Dm!**

**_Draco:_ (You got something to say!)**

**_Goyle:_ Man, nothing I though you was about tell him off man, what's up?**

**_Blaise:_ Man, I'm a tell him what I feel like it man, shut up And you ain't even back me up, and we supposed to be crew**

**_Crabbe:_ Man I was about to talk right after you, I swear**

**_Blaise:_ Awe man, whatever!**

**_Crabbe:_** **I swear man!  
**

**_Draco:_** **Because these chicks don't even know the name of my band **

**But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands **

**Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man **

**All because I'm the lead singer of my band**_  
_  
Draco is bouncing in the beat in the middle of the center platform... Goyle then starts walking back to the stage...

**_Blaise:_** **They say the lead singer's rock, but the group is not **

**With some sold out arenas to amusement parks **

**I'm gon' let the world know that Goyle is hot I should cut his mic off when the music starts**

**_Draco:_** **(Hey yo it's...)**

**_Blaise:_ Ready to snap on a dumbass fan**

**Everytime I hear**

**_Draco:_** **(Hey dude, I love your band!)**

**_Blaise:_ We ain't a band bitch, we don't play instruments **

So why he gettin 90 and we only get 10 percent? 

**And these guys actin funny every area code**

**_Draco:_ (Goyle carry my bag!) **

**_Blaise:_ Bitch, carry your own **

Can't make it to the stage, security in my way 

**_Draco:_ (Who the f!ck are you? Where's Obie and Dre?)_  
_  
**

**_Goyle:_ God dammit I'm sick of this group **

Time for me to go solo, and make some loot I told you 

**I made the beats and wrote all the raps **

**Til Crabbe & Blaise.. slipped me some crack **

**Lose Yourself video.. I was in the back **

**Superman video.. I was in the back **

**For the media, I got some suggestions **

**F!ck Malfoy, ask us a question **

**Like who's B.N? How'd we get started? (But what about D&M?) **

**Bitch are you retarded? Anyway, I'm the popularist guy in the group **

**Big ass stomach, bitches think I'm cute (Hey sexy!)**

**50 told me do sit-ups to get buff **

**Did two and a half, and couldn't get up **

**F!ck BN, I'm out of this band **

**I'm about to start a group with the real Roxanne  
**

All four ran back on to centerstage and stood in a line and pulled some BSB moves

**_Draco:_ GIRL WHY CANT U SEE **

YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME 

**AND IT JUST TEARS MY ARSE APART TO KNOW THAT **

**YOU DONT KNOW MY BAAAANNNNDDDD!_  
_**_  
_

They turned around and started crisscrossing their legs until Goyle came up and stage punched Draco in the head and he fell over

**_Goyle:_ These chicks don't even know the name of my band **

**_Crabbe:_ (Haha!)**

**_Goyle:_ But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands **

**_Crabbe:_ (Fuck Malfoy!)**

**_Goyle:_ Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man **

**_Crabbe:_ (Yeah!)**

**_Goyle:_ All because I'm the lead singer.. Hahaha  
**

Draco comes back and puts his arm around Crabbe as they share a mic

**_Draco:_ My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! My Bannnnnnnnnnnnd!_  
_  
_Blaise:_ "Yeah! The hardest boy band in the world! BS!"  
**

Then Goyle slips a matador's jacket on Draco and Blaise puts on the hat on him.**_Draco:_ "I'm the lead singer of my band **I get all the girls to take of their underpants 

**I'm the lead the singer of my band my salsa **

**Makes all the pretty girls want to dance **

**My salsa, Whoo Whoo!_  
_**

Draco started doing a funky little dance that got a lot of laughs...

**  
_Draco: _ Look out for my next single its called my salsa **

My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa 

**My salsa make all the pretty girls want to dance and take off their underpants **

**My salsa make all the pretty girls want to dance and take off their underpants **

**My salsa"_  
_**

Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle leave Draco by himself...Draco and looks around sees no one there.**_Draco:_ "Where did everybody go?"**

Draco runs off of stage and tries to find the guys while the crowd was either shocked at the performance or either clapping so hard making their hands sore. Especially the Slytherins.

A.N.:IMPROTANT..... ALL MUST READ!!

This story is going to be short, about 4 chapters. If you want me to continue, then you have to show me by reviewing. Cause if you don't review and I don't meet my goal for at least 10 reviews then I might not post the next chapter. So you can not review and lose the story, or be a good person and review for all of those people who want the story to continue.

CLICK ON THE 'GO' BUTTON TO SUBMITT REVIEW!!


	2. Predictable

A:N.: In case you forgot... this is a HARRY/ HERMONIE story. OK? Good glad we got that cleared up. Here is the next chapter for you stubborn folks.

Chapter 2: PREDICTABLE

"Hermonie, where are you going?" Shouted Harry as he chased Hermonie throughout the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermonie turned around, and Harry noticed that her face was all red with anger.

"Honestly, why does Ron have to be so difficult? Why can't he just be like you, understanding and encouraging?" Fumed Hermonie.

"He is his own person, Hermonie. So are you and the rest of the students and staff. We are all different, none of us are the same. None of us." Replied Harry calmly as he walked up to Hermonie to embrace her in a comforting hug. Hermonie gladly accepted. Harry pulled away from Hermonie and looked her in the face.

"You know Hermonie, I already joined the talent show too. I am singing just like you." Said Harry.

"Really? I didn't think that you would be the singing type." Bashfully said Hermonie.

" I guess that there are a few things that you don't know about me than." Breathed Harry.

"No, I guess not." Smiled Hermonie.

"Hey, do you want to go to the Great Hall and see who is going to perform next?" Asked Harry. Hermonie just nodded and followed Harry into the Great Hall. Once they arrived there, they noticed that someone had enlarged the stage and that the hall was really full with the students. All of a sudden, Hermonie noticed that she lost track of Harry and could not find him, so she just walked over to the Gryffindor table, because she knew that he would find her there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All of a sudden Professor Dumbledor stepped onto the stage and began talking.

"Hello students, I hope you had a nice refreshing break, because now we are going to meet the next group and they will be performing not one song but two. Also remember that this is still round one with the bands, if I forgot to mention it. So may I have the pleasure in introducing the next group, 'Good Charlotte.' After Dumbledor finished talking he took his seat and the lights suddenly went out and a bright white beam of light suddenly appeared on the stage as someone with messy black hair appeared on stage and towards the microphone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Good evening. I am Harry Potter, a member of this band, Good Charlotte. Now we have a little treat for you. As you all know, our group is performing two songs. This first song is called 'Secrets' and I hope you enjoy it as much as I love singing it." As Harry concluded the little introduction he and the rest of the band started playing the basic rhythm of the music. Now you could fully see the rest of the band members all playing their own parts in the music.

Harry:

_In the dark, in the darkness you will find_

_Dirty little secrets we all hide._

_Cause we all have a darker side_

_A place we keep, where no one else can find_

_Cuz everybody wants to hide their secrets away_

_Nobody wants to stand up to the pain_

_But I will stand up to the pain_

_Wake up and fight again_

_If you could dance with me through this rain_

_We will fight_

_We'll fight again_

_Fight again_

You can see everyone nodding their heads to the beat of the music, all agreeing with one another about one thing, 'This group is AWESOME.'

_In the back, in the closets of your mind_

_That's where skeletons and dirty secrets hide_

_And I'll rip out my insides_

_And leave them on display for you tonight_

_Cuz everybody wants to hide their secrets away_

_Nobody wants to stand up to the pain_

_But I will stand up to the pain_

_Wake up and fight again_

_If you could dance with me through this rain_

_We will fight_

_We'll fight again_

_Fight again_

_(Fight again)_

_All this time I hide my secrets away _

_In the dark, _

_In the dark,_

_In the dark_

_We all try to hide our secrets away _

_In the dark,_

_In the dark,_

_In the dark_

_Stand up to the pain_

_Wake up and fight again_

_If you could_

_Dance with me through this rain_

_We will fight_

_We'll fight again_

_Fight again_

_Fight again_

_Cuz everybody wants to hide their secrets away_

_And that's okay_

_And nobody wants to stand up to the pain, and fight again_

Guitar slowly fades away.

"Hey people! I am Benji (play the second guitar after Harry), and this is Paul (plays the keyboard), Billy (plays the bass guitar), and Chris (plays the drums).

"And this next song is called 'Predictable.'" Said all of Good Charlotte. The crowd was already cheering their heads off, while Hermonie was shouting and cheering for Harry and his new found talent. At the entrance doors of the hall you could see a certain shorthaired red head looking as shocked as can be. He finally shook it off and went to sit by Hermonie. Once Harry saw Ron and Hermonie, he waved happily to them both. Everyone soon quieted down as the beat of the music filled the air with all of its feeling. You could also hear the violins doing their part in the music.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry:

_Something isn't right_

_I can feel it again, feel it again_

_This isn't the first time that you left me waiting_

_Sad excuses and false hope high I saw this coming; _

_Still I don't know why_

_I let you in..._

"Hey Hermonie, Harry is pretty good isn't he?" Questioned Ron to Hermonie. Hermonie just kept on acting like the rest of the people and just paid attend to only Harry and the music. Ron just shook his head silently and went back to enjoying the music.

_I knew it all along _

_It's so predictable_

_I knew something would go wrong_

_(Something's always wrong)_

_So you don't have to call _

_Or say anything at all_

_It's so predictable_

_(So predictable)_

_So take your empty words, your broken promises_

_And all the time you stole, cuz I'm done with this_

_I could give it away, give it away, give it away;_

_I'm doing everything I should've_

_And know I'm making a change,_

_I'm living the day,_

_I'm giving back what you gave me_

_I don't need anything_

_I knew it all along _

_It's so predictable_

_I knew something would go wrong_

_(Something's always wrong)_

_So you don't have to call _

_Or say anything at all_

_It's so predictable_

_(So predictable)_

Benji: (shouting)

_Everywhere I go, everyone I meet, _

_Everytime I try to fall in love,_

_They all wanna know why I'm so broken;_

_Why am I so cold, why I'm so hard inside,_

_Why am I scared, what am I afraid of?_

_I don't even know!_

_This story never had an end;_

_I've been waiting,_

_I've been searching,_

_I've been hoping,_

_I've been dreaming you would come back._

_But I know the ending of this story._

_You're never coming back._

_Never._

Harry:

_I knew it all along _

_It's so predictable_

_I knew something would go wrong_

_(Something's always wrong)_

_So you don't have to call _

_Or say anything at all_

_It's so predictable_

_(So predictable)_

Benji: (shouting)

_Everywhere I go for the rest of my life_

_Everyone I love,_

_Everyone I care about _

_(So predictable)_

_They're all gonna wanna know what's wrong with me_

_And I know what it is and I'm gonna end it right now_

_(So predictable)_

Music all fades out as the crowd cheers crazily. Then the lights suddenly go out and the group walks off the stage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The first song 'Secrets' and the second song 'Predictable' are from Good Charlotts album 'The Chronicles of Life and Death.' The song in the first chapter, 'My Band' is of course written by D12 and is on the album D12 World or something like that... I don't remember. PLEASE READ NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A.N.: Well that all folks for now. After 18 pages my fingers are NOT tired so I'll just get on with typing the next chapter as long as you all do YOUR part in reviewing...

**Review...**


	3. Wake Me Up

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HP CHARECTORS!!!

A.N.: hey everyone!!! Thank you for reviewing this story of mine. If you have read either of my other 2 stories you will notice that there three and five chapter long, BUT the thing is, is that I have to put them on hold. Soo.....

I AM LOOKING FOR A PERSON WHO IS WILLING TO HELP ME OUT WITH 'Stuck On You'...and..'My Day to Shine.'

So if you are interested.. e-mail me at... 

And give me 2 GOOD reasons that I should recruit you to help me write the story. ALSO you HAVE to list a few ides for the story.

You can Also let me know in your review along with your ideas.

YOU HAVE UNTIL JANUARY 31st , 2005!!!

Ok here is the story;

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 3: Life Or Something Like It.

"Ok students, now I have a little treat for you. Now since this is only day two of this marvelous round one competition, I need you to see this next performing act.... Miss Hermonie Granger!" Said Albus and then walked stage. Everyone gasped in surprise, but Harry was the one that was most surprised, because he would actually get to hear Hermonie sing!

As the light go out on still remains on Hermonie. Then the music begins...

(_Hermonie _**Draco**)

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors? _

_Leading you down into my core; _

_Where I've become so numb. _

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. _

_Until you find it there and lead it back home"  
_  
**(Wake me up!)** _"Wake me up inside!"_

**(I can't wake up)** _"Wake me up inside!"_

**(Save me!)** _"Call my name and save me from the dark."_

**(Wake me up!)** _"Bid my blood to run."_

**(I can't wake up!)** _"Before I come undone"_

**(Save me!)** _"Save me from the nothing I've become."  
_  
_"Now that I know what I'm without, _

_You can't just leave me _

_Breathe into me and make me real _

_Bring me to life."  
_  
**(Wake me up!)** _"Wake me up inside!"_

**(I can't wake up)** _"Wake me up inside!"_

**(Save me!)** _"Call my name and save me from the dark."_

**(Wake me up!)** _"Bid my blood to run."_

**(I can't wake up!)**_ "Before I come undone"_

**(Save me!)** _"Save me from the nothing I've become."  
_  
_"Frozen inside without touch,_

_Without your love darling _

_Only you are the life among the dead"_

"All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see;

Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me"

_"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems;_

_Got to open my eyes to everything."_

**("Without thought, without a voice, without a soul.")**

_"Don't let me die here."_

**"There must be something more."**

_"Bring me to life"  
_  
**(Wake me up!)** _"Wake me up inside!"_

**(I can't wake up)** _"Wake me up inside!"_

**(Save me!)** _"Call my name and save me from the dark."_

**(Wake me up!)**_ "Bid my blood to run."_

**(I can't wake up!)** _"Before I come undone" _

**(Save me!)**_ "Save me from the nothing I've become."  
_  
_"Bring me to life."_

**"I've been livin a lie; **

**There's nothing inside."**

_"Bring me to life."_

Once the music died down, the crowed cheered for more and more. Hermonie just smiled and obliged.

"Now before you leaves off stage Draco, I would just like to say thank you for helping me with this song. It needed an edge, and you were that edge. So thank you." Said Hermonie to Draco. Draco just stood there in shock for a moment than spoke into the microphone.

"No problem Granger, glad to be of services. Well good luck." After that exchange Draco walked off stage, while the crowd was still acting like crazy. Hermonie looked out into the crowed and spotted Harry and Ron. But her gaze mostly stayed on Harry, she just flashed him a smile which he returned. All too soon Hermonie brought the mic back up to her lips and began to sing something with a diffferent voice. (A/N: what i mean is, a different style of music.) The audience then hushed to hear the next song.

Today I'm gonna ride away 

_And feel the sun throughout my hair_

_Finally free to be who I wanna be_

_Who that is, I don't really care_

'_Cuz I've got friends who love me_

_Blue skies are above me_

_My brown hair is everywhere_

_(Sweet sixteen)_

_Gonna spread my wings_

_(Sweet sixteen)_

It's my chance to shine 

_(Sweet sixteen)_

_Discovering_

_(Sweet sixteen)_

_So much more to life_

_Drivin' down to the club where we go to dance_

_Radio is blastin' and the top is down_

_There ain't nothing in my way_

'_Cept the traffic of L.A._

_And I've got friends who love me_

_Bright stars shine above me_

_My brown hair is everywhere_

_(Sweet sixteen)_

_Gonna spread my wings_

_(Sweet sixteen)_

It's my chance to shine 

_(Sweet sixteen)_

_Discovering_

_(Sweet sixteen)_

_So much more to life_

_Mama loves me and a sister who shows me,_

_And daddy's always there_

_(Sweet sixteen)_

_Gonna spread my wings_

_(Sweet sixteen)_

It's my chance to shine 

_(Sweet sixteen)_

_Discovering_

_(Sweet sixteen)_

_So much more to life_

_I wanna know what it feels like_

_I need to see it from the inside_

_I can taste a bit of what I will find_

_So much more to life_

_Sweet sixteen_

_I wanna know what it feels like_

_I need to see it from the inside_

_I can taste a bit of what I will find_

_So much more to life_

_Sweet sixteen_

After the music had faded once again, the crowd were giving cat calls and approving applause as Hermonie walked off of stage who she ran into, but (now we all know this one) Harry.

Harry just gave her a big bear hug and congratulated her.

(Harry p.o.v.)

_Wow! She was bloody amazing! Her voice was just so angelic and peaceful. Merlin, I love her. WAIT! Did I just say I LOVE HER?!! No, I actually meant that I loved her songs. Yeah, they were amazing. But come on, MALFOY? Honestly... well.... he did do an okay job. As long as he didn't insult Hermonie I am fine. But honestly, why did 'Mionie go all out of her way and ask ferret boy to sing with her? Well that is certainly a question I must ask. Oh yes. Okay, time to hug Hermonie!_

(Hermonie p.o.v.)

_Awww... thanks for the congrats' Harry._

"Hermonie, you were bloody amazing, I mean it. You were just so bright when you sung up there on stage. It was amazing to see you sing." Announced Harry. _ I just smile and keep on looking happy for Harry. I am certainly proud of myself too, I mean WOW! I just.... I can't believe I did that...And I got soo much cheering and cat calls. That felt great. If I move on to the next round, I will be so jittery 'cause I will want it to happen again. Oh, I soo can not wait!!_

"It certainly felt amazing to sing. I mean wow! It just feels like a major accomplishment I got. I want to do it again! It was so much fun!" I say. _Okay..._

_Mmmm..... Harry you certainly smell good. You smell like sweet summer day and fresh air. Probably because of quidditch, your sacred sport. Yeah, you just keep on talking and I will adore your amazing body right here in front of me. WAIT?! What did I just say? Oh my gosh!! Oh well I can discuss this little situation later with myself when there are less important things going on. Because Harry dear, just asked me a question._

A.N.:

Holly hell!! 13 pages guyes! 13 pages!!! Ok, you know the drill... so go and review! Later! I have to go and update my OTHER stories because one particular review won't stop nagging me until I update it. Well tell me what you think. ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER???

IMPORTANT!!!

THERE IS GOING TO BE A CONTEST. WHOEVER COMES UP WITH THE BEST IDEAS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THEY WILL BE POSTED AND I WILL WRITE A NICE NOTE WHEN I AM REPLYING TO EVERYONE'S REVIEW'S SAYING THAT YOU WON!!

Thank you,

Tasha

PhOeNIxTeARs1990


	4. I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

So Sooo sorry for the lateness everyone! It was a MAJOR writers block! Please read this chapter and tell me what you think. Sorry that it is short but I have basketball, homework, studing, work, sleep, and writing these chapters to juggle. Again... Sorry that it is late.

Last time on A Little Bit of This Talent...

_Well I better get back to paying attention because Harry just asked me a question._

**CHAPTER 4: I CAN BE YOUR HERO, BABY**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Sorry Harry. But could you repeat what you just said? I kind of spaced out and well, yeah." Rushed Hermonie.

" I said, I was wondering if you would come to dinner with me and my cousin at the Lodge tomorrow night. It's his birthday actually and I didn't want to go by myself. His name is Mark. Mark Dawson." Questioned Harry.

"Yea, sure. How old is he?" Asked Hermonie.

"Aah… He is turning eighteen. He is a wizard by the way. Just so you know." Replied Harry.

"Okay. That's great! Well, umm… I got to go Harry. I have to get to my seat. You better get ready, your up in like ten minutes!" Exclaimed Hermonie as she gave him a good luck hug then started to blush and just turned around and went back to the audience to find her seat.

"Hermonie wait!" Shouted Harry.

"What? What is it? What is the-" Began Hermonie, but was immediately cut off as Harry rushed towards her and kissed her passionately. At first she stiffened because she was in a bit of shock at what just happened. But then she relaxed and parted from him, licked her lips, and kissed him back just as passionately. After about a minute or five they parted for air.

"Wow!" Breathed Hermonie and then sighed.

"I have been waiting to do that for so long. I only just got over my thick-head-itis and realized that you are the one for me. You are everything, I don't know what I would do without you-" Said a passionate Harry but was cut off as Hermonie crashed her lips back onto Harry's.

All of a sudden they broke apart at the sound of a man clearing his voice. That was Remus Lupin.

"Bout time. I was wondering when one of you would see past your bloody thick heads! Oh! Harry. Your up." Said Remus as he rushed Harry to the stage as Harry quickly straightened himself up for a proper appearance.

Harry nodded as Remus was talking to Harry about the changes that Harry wanted. Then all of a sudden Hermonie ran to him with an impish grin spread across her face. "Well, there is one thing I want to tell you now." He looked at her questioningly as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I think I like you." Having said this, she burst into giggles and sat back.

Harry grinned back at her. "I think I like you too." As they moved closer for another kiss, the same thought was going through the minds of the two new lovebirds. 'I think that this is the start of a beautiful relationship.'

"Potter! You're on!" Shouted some guy at Harry.

Harry broke away from Hermonie slowly and said "I gotta go. But I will see you in the common room. I want to talk to you. You have been a very bad little girl and I need to think of your punishment young lady." Said Harry playfully with a grin across his face.

Hermonie just chuckled and waved good luck to her Harry and went to go and find a decent seat to watch the show.

" And here is Harry Potter!" Exclaimed Albus Dumbledore as Harry walked onto the stage. He said his thank you's to the crowd.

"And I would like to dedicate this special song to a special person. Hermonie Granger." Smiled Harry and then the music began slowly and gracefully.

(Spoken:)

Let me be your hero

(Singing:)

Would you dance,  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run,  
And never look back?  
Would you cry,  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble,  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die,  
For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear,  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just wanna to hold you.  
I just wanna to hold you.  
Oh yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care...  
You're here, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

(Spoken:)

I can be your hero.

Throughout most of the song, Harry held eye contact with Hermonie, but at other times, her was walking around the stage singing to the crowd who was restless right now at the amazing performance. Harry just smiled. A few guys helped Hermonie up and onto the stange. As soon as she was up there she ran and jumped onto Harry and proceeded to kiss him deeply and passionately. While that was going on they were completely oblivious to all of the 'It's about time's!' and and of the 'Finaly' and also lets not forget the approving cat calls from most of the crowd but also the menicing looks that some girls were shooting to Hermonie, just because they 'adored' Harry Potter. But Harry and Hermonie proceeded and eventually made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

(GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTER YOU HORNY PERVERTS!)

Ok…. You all will please do the honor and review my much delayed story? Thank you. Cookie dough to you all!

Oh! My name was previously PhoeNixTeaRs1990 but is now Flying Phoenix… an idea that I got from a friend.

REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Oh yes... I do not own the song Hero.. all of my reguards to Enrique Iglesias


End file.
